Anime DDR King
by Technical Joe
Summary: You like DDR? You like Anime? Well, be ready to see who will be the next DDR King! Yoh and Manta goes to school. New girl arrives. Is she friend or foe? Is she either from Evangelion, Trigun, or Ranma 12? Just wait and see! CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED!
1. Shaman's break

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``` DISCLAIMER: I don't own DDR or any other anime or manga in the world. If I did, I would be rich by now!  
  
Hey, just here to do a short fanfic of my own today. I'm out of school today and thought it was about time that I made an all-new fanfic since I haven't contributed to the site in quite a while. I want to update my two currently running stories, but I felt to do something just a little different today with DDR and namely Shaman King. However, there are many other anime characters involved in this little tourney I call DDR King. It's basically just how the title sounds. Who will be the next DDR King? Read and find out! ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```` Yoh sits on the floor after a long days training with Amidamaru. It's been 19 hours since he had sat down and felt that it was well deserved to sit down now. Just then, Anna comes around the corner and sees Yoh resting on the floor with his arms fully extended from his tedious day. She stands over Yoh and starts to give him one of her cold stares. "And why, pray tell, are you doing sitting on floor, Yoh?" She scowls. "Oh, Anna," Yoh says hesistantly. "I-I'm just taking a break from that 10- mile run; that's all." He slightly grins, but sees no sign of amusement in Anna's face. Anna grabs Yoh by his ear and drags him into another room. "Anna! Really, what's the deal here!?" Yoh cries.  
  
"The deal is that you are becoming a slacker, Yoh! The Shaman King Tournament is coming up in a few years and you need to be prepared!"  
  
"Whoa, I thought it started in a few weeks?"  
  
"Well, the author wanted for a few years later and you can't argue with that kind of authority."  
  
"True that!"  
  
"Anyway, get your butt moving get back to your training!" Anna swings Yoh across the room and onto the wall. He slams against the wall so hard that his whole body actually gets implanted into the wall. "Now, don't even think about taking a break until ALL of your training is done!" Anna swiftly walks off.  
  
"Man is that woman ever crabby." Yoh says as he peels his head off the wall. "Why can't I just compete into a tournament that wasn't so backaching and less stressful. Something where I can let loose and just dance the night away." He sits back down on the floor very softly so Anna won't detect him. He sees that he's in the T.V. room. He looks for the remote and checks to see what might be on at this hour. He finds the remote and turns on the television seeing two girls dancing rather gracefully on some colorful machine.  
  
"...And the match between Tea Gardener and Lina Inverse is heating up. These two lovely ladies surely know how to dance the night away. Don't you think so, Mac?"  
  
"Incredible! They're pulling off stunts I couldn't even pull off if I was 17, slim, and wore way more hair than Doc's scalp!"  
  
Doc looks at Mac with the biggest death glare ever seen, which makes Mac run away and scream like a little girl taking Doc's wig with him. The cat girl from Yu Yu Hakasho then shows up and begins announcing the match.  
  
"Anyway, let's see up close what they might be saying to each other as this match is still underway."  
  
Tea moves fluently across the Dance Dance Revolution floor adding touches of turns and twists, while Lina moves with graceful, light, and fast foot patterns adding a few flips and jumps to bring flavor to her steps.  
  
"Tired yet, Lina? I'm sure a sorceress like you can pull off better tricks than that!" Tea taunts.  
  
"Hah! This coming from someone who plays a stupid card game? You have so much to learn, kid!" Lina taunts back.  
  
Yoh sits there in amazement at their steps and sees that are matching perfectly to the steps the DDR machine plans out for them. Filled with excitement, He acts as though he was a Lee Bailong movie right in his living room. He comes closer and watches and Lina pulls of footwork faster than the naked eye. Tea, not wanting to be outdone, makes 8 spins, and backflip, and then starts hitting the arrows below her with both her hand and feet in a B-Boy style of dancing.  
  
When the match ended, he saw in the commercial after it promoted a Dance Dance Revolution Tournament. He gets even closer and listens to the details.  
  
"You want to show off your dancing skills for the world to see? Tired of training for martial arts tournaments? Then, sign up for the Anime DDR King World Tournament. The tryouts will for ADKWT will be next month. There will be two divisions of competition: Versus and Unison. Versus, as some may know, will be two contestants squaring off for the best score on DDR, and Unison will be a team of two against another team of two in a heated dance face-off on DDR. Who will be the next DDR King? Will it be you? Well, come down to Anime Stadium in Tokyo to find out!"  
  
The commercial stops and Yoh cuts the T.V. off with his body shaking all over. "Wow! A tournament between the worlds best DDR dancers in the world! I got to train and compete in it; It'll be like training and having fun at the same time! (something he rarely experienced) However, I can't do this alone. Amidamaru might be able to help me a bit with routines but I want someone to train with. A partner to compete in the Unison divison, but how?" He says to himself. Amidamaru, who secretly watched the show, also was very excited about the tournament. "I never seen dancing like that all of my life! I must learn more of this DDR! Yoh might actually let me train with him on this one! It'll be the two of us squaring off with the world's greatest dancers! I thought I never say this but, this will be off the hook!" Amidamaru says all excited.  
  
"You two done with your leisure time, boys?" Anna says coldly as she sees Yoh and Amidamaru on the floor in front of the T.V.  
  
"Uh Oh." The two of them gulps. As they see that familiar infuriating look in Anna eyes, Yoh and Amidamaru runs for their life without hesitating. Anna watches them run away like little school girls.  
  
"My plan worked after all. I should try using the television more often before scaring the wits out of them!" Anna laughs evily.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `` Now engulfed with DDR in their minds, Yoh and Admidamaru trains to become DDR King. Will they be triumphant? Will Yoh find the perfect Unison partner. Stay tuned for more Anime DDR King to find out more! 


	2. A Cruel Angel's mishap

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any anime or manga involved in this fic at all. I only wished I did.  
  
Okay, this is my chapter 2 of Anime DDR King. I'm surprised I actually got two reviews to start. I was kind of skeptical since I didn't think anyone would be like both Shaman King and DDR. It's just an opinion, though. Anyway, here's Anime DDR King! For future reference, the rest of the story will be in past tense and 3rd person.  
  
Oh, for the unfortunate few who doesn't read the Shaman King Manga: Manta is Mortimer  
  
It's 7:30 in the morning when Yoh and Manta walked to school together side by side. Manta, as usual, talked to Yoh about ghost stories, while Yoh wouldn't stop talking about the DDR Tournament. For some strange reason, he didn't really know why he actually likes DDR. To him, it just seemed like some new fad that just swept the nation.  
  
"Yoh, you gotta be kidding me." Manta said to Yoh in utter disbelief. "What makes you think that there's even a chance of you winning a competition like that?" "Manta, look, this is a BIG break for me! You know that!" Yoh said excited towards Manta. "What? From Anna's constant torture?" Manta laughed.  
  
"Ha ha! Real funny." He said sarcastically  
  
"Anyway, don't you think it's better to learn about DDR first?"  
  
"Hey, what's there to learn? You match your feet with the arrow patterns on the screen. It's not that difficult."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep! I'll learn in no time. You'll see."  
  
"Okay, Yoh, if you say so. Anyway, do you know who you're going to team up with for the Unison division?"  
  
"Not yet, but I don't think it'll be hard to find someone, hopefully."  
  
They arrived to school just as the classes started. Yoh and Manta took their seats in the front row and waited for what the teacher was going to torture them with today. The teacher arrived and stood by her desk with a calm and brisk look. Manta sat up straight in the presence of his teacher while Yoh lay back in his chair as the teacher started talking towards the class.  
  
"Okay class, we have a new student here who has come to stay with us for the remainder of the school year. Now, you all be nice to her since she's new."  
  
"A new girl, eh? Wouldn't matter to me who it is. All the girls here doesn't take interest with anyone anyway." Yoh thought to himself.  
  
"Please welcome to our class, Miss Asuka Langley Sohryu! She came to Tokyo just a few days ago so, please, make her feel at home."  
  
The boys of the class, however, thought she fit perfectly at home. She wore a sailor style dress with red shoes. She wore red lipstick that was shone so brightly in the light that it make her lips seem delicate and soft. Her hair was a light red and her eyes and soft brown. The teacher allowed her to pick her own seat. So, she looked around.  
  
"Whoa! I've been in a room with this many dead beats since I've stayed with Rei and Shinji. Well, I better make the best of it." She thought to herself, while looking among the crowd. She then glanced at Yoh and seeing his nonchalant appearance made her wonder a bit. "Well, well, well! Isn't he cute! I wonder if he might..." "Hm...Miss Maryl." She said to her.  
  
"Yes?" Ms. Maryl said.  
  
"I'd like to sit here next to this boy right here." She said as she pointed to Yoh ever so innocently.  
  
"Sure. Fine by me. How about it, Yoh?"  
  
The class, mostly the boys, looked at Yoh and awaited his decision. Yoh looked at the eyes that were upon him and backed up. "What? I never said she couldn't sit by me! I don't care!" He said out of desperation of words. "Good. Because I'll be right here for the rest of the year." Asuka said to Yoh as she sat down. Yoh saw a slight twinkle in her eyes and right then he knew what he was in for.  
  
"Ohhh kay. I hope that's just a look she gives just to be friendly. I'm in no condition to have a crushee right now. Anna kill me if I do!" Yoh thought to himself. Seeing that his thoughts started to cloud his judgement, he removed the thought as far as possible and tried to be courteous towards her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Yoh. Yoh Asakura." He said timidly extending his hand towards her in a manner of a handshake.  
  
"My name in Asuka. Asuka Langley Sohryu." She said as she shook his hand.  
  
He felt her soft hands touch his and felt like killing himself seeing her blush and smile towards him. He pulled back his hand trying not to feel any guiltier than his conscience would let him.  
  
"So, what brings you here to Tokyo?" Yoh asked with much concern.  
  
"Well, honestly, I didn't actually want to come here. I was forced to because Nerima was really bugging with lots of stuff with magical springs and pandas. I just couldn't take that kind of lifestyle. It seems that life won't be too bad, though. I mean, they do have DDR here."  
  
Yoh gasped when he heard the word DDR come from her mouth. His eyes lite up with excitement and he started to get interested.  
  
"Oh, you play DDR?"  
  
"Yeah, all the time. Although, I'm no more than a standard player. You see, I heard of this competition and I wanted to enter..."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I've saw the commercials and now I want to enter as well!"  
  
"You're surely don't look like the type who would."  
  
"Well, looks can be deceiving, Asuka. Anyway, you think you could teach me?"  
  
"Teach you how to play DDR?"  
  
:"Exactly! Of course, if you don't want to-"  
  
"I'll be honored, Yoh!" She said as she grabbed Yoh by the hand. 


End file.
